<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[竹馬]雙生 by Linyua01251224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114402">[竹馬]雙生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224'>Linyua01251224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[SA/SK]酸素 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>竹馬雙omega設定<br/>相二相無差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[SA/SK]酸素 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216037</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[竹馬]雙生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p>
<p>自那時開始，二宮和也就決定好無論發生什麼事都要保護好相葉雅紀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>二宮和也與相葉雅紀的相遇是在16歲的夏天。</p>
<p>二宮和也性別分化的早，omega的身分讓二宮和也在學校不常與人互動，久而久之就漸漸的被班上孤立。</p>
<p>他卻一點也不在意，反而因為沒有人打擾他打遊戲而暗暗竊喜。</p>
<p>某天，老師介紹了來自千葉的轉學生，二宮和也瞥了瞥講台上的那人，那人似乎是很緊張，手指頭不安的纏在一起，怯生生的向大家自我介紹。</p>
<p>“大家好，我是來自千葉縣的相葉雅紀，請、大家多多指教。”那人有著像小鹿一般無辜的雙眼、微張的紅唇讓門牙隱隱的露出，白皙的皮膚和纖長的四肢再加上微微顫抖的身軀讓他就像是一隻被欺負的小兔子，語畢還認真的鞠了一個標準的90度躬。</p>
<p>“相葉君是omega對吧，那就麻煩二宮君帶他熟悉一下校園了。”老師掃視了一下全班，下了這個決斷。</p>
<p>“那個...我還沒性別分化呢...”<br/>
轉學生似乎是不想被認作是omega，用微弱的聲音反駁班主任的話。</p>
<p>哼...又是一個歧視omega的人，還以為從千葉轉過來的人比較沒有這種大都市的性別歧視，二宮和也小小的失望了一下，隨即自嘲的想著，反正著社會上最不缺的就是歧視omega的人了，我有什麼資格評斷他呢？</p>
<p>“二宮桑...以後就請多指教了...”<br/>
那從千葉來的轉學生悄悄的走到二宮和也身旁的空位用氣音向二宮和也說著。</p>
<p>“喔，請多指教”<br/>
這人是怎麼回事，一上來就用敬語的嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到下課時間，二宮和也看到轉學生似乎是想要和他搭話但遲遲下不了決心，手伸出了一次又一次，但沒有一次是搭到二宮和也的肩上。</p>
<p>“相葉君...是吧？有什麼事嗎？”<br/>
看不下去的二宮和也停下手中的遊戲主動向相葉雅紀搭話。</p>
<p>“！那個...二宮桑...請問可以告訴我廁所在哪裡嗎？”<br/>
被稱為是相葉君的轉學生先是搖了搖頭，隨即深吸了一口氣怯生生的問到。</p>
<p>“出教室後右轉走到底就是了”<br/>
這人怎麼回事？二宮和也心中雖有小小的不滿卻還是裝作親切的回答了他。</p>
<p>“好的謝謝你...二宮同學”</p>
<p>當二宮和也正打算繼續剛剛被打斷的遊戲時，突然想到了什麼，急忙衝出教室尋找相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>“！...怎麼了嗎？二宮同學？”<br/>
相葉雅紀似乎是被嚇到了，先是顫抖了一下才緩緩轉頭回答。</p>
<p>“我忘記告訴你了，這間學校的廁所有照性別劃分的，你說你還沒性別分化的話...那應該是反方向的男性beta廁所才對。”</p>
<p>“謝謝你！二宮同學，沒想到你意外的很親切呢”<br/>
伴隨著輕朗的笑聲，相葉雅紀的眼角微微眯起，露出了一個燦爛的笑容。</p>
<p>相葉雅紀的笑容彷彿一陣春風，攪亂了二宮和也心中的那池靜水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>經過了廁所事件，二宮和也和相葉雅紀莫名其妙漸漸地熟識了起來。相葉雅紀也越來越囂張，做任何事時都一定要拉上二宮和也，剛轉學過來時那個一有動作便一驚一乍的小兔子彷彿是個錯覺，二宮和也現在只認為相葉雅紀是個吵鬧的笨蛋。</p>
<p>“nino—你也喜歡打棒球對不對！要不要一起參加棒球部啊？現在正在招人呢！”</p>
<p>“バ—ガ—我才不想參加需要出門的社團呢，你想參加的話自己去就好了”<br/>
二宮和也裝作不以為意的說道，但正在打遊戲的手指稍微停滯了一下。</p>
<p>“...但是...nino不是很喜歡棒球嗎？”<br/>
相葉雅紀沒有錯過二宮和也的小動作，直視二宮和也閃躲的眼神委屈的說道。</p>
<p>“如果你是擔心性別的問題的話，沒關係！有我在呢！我會將欺負nino的人打跑的！而且棒球部招人的傳單有寫，只要通過了體能測驗，不分性別一律招收呢！</p>
<p>所以啊...nino...你也不要再欺騙自己的心了，就做你喜歡的事吧！因為...nino就是nino啊！”</p>
<p>又來了...又是那種笑容，總是這樣，二宮和也永遠拒絕不了用那種表情看向自己的相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>“嗯...”<br/>
終於放下了手上的遊戲機，二宮和也輕輕的點了個頭，沒有人看到的是他微紅的耳尖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>從那天過後，二宮和也每天放學都被相葉雅紀以訓練體能的理由拉出來。在一次的偶然相葉雅紀發現兩人回家的路途是一樣的，於是相葉雅紀變本加厲的在訓練過後提出一起回家的請求，甚至還會以幫忙自己熟悉東京的理由把在假日當馬鈴薯的二宮和也拖出門。</p>
<p>“一起出去玩吧！不要一直待在家裡嘛，再繼續躲在家裡的話會發霉喔！”</p>
<p>性別分化後的二宮和也雖然嘴巴上不說，但其實也有因為身為omega而感到害怕與自卑，怕他人用異樣的眼光看著他，於是二宮和也在這之前先封閉了自己的心，不出門、不與人交流，他的世界彷彿只剩下他與遊戲機。只有遊戲機室不會背叛我的，二宮和也孩子氣的想著。</p>
<p>然而，相葉雅紀一次次的試探他底線，甚至在不知不覺中突破了二宮和也心中的防線，相葉雅紀宛若盛夏的清風，將二宮和也從酷暑中解救。被旁人稱作陰沉的孩子，終於往光明踏出了一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"哇啊啊！nino快看快看！我們都入圍了誒！今天開始我們也是棒球部的一員了！”<br/>
相葉雅紀興奮的跩著二宮和也的袖子跳上跳下，興高采烈地大喊。</p>
<p>“我看到了、我看到了，不用那麼大聲啦笨蛋，你是想昭告天下是不是。”<br/>
雖然嘴上在抱怨，但上揚的嘴角和微紅的耳尖暴露了二宮和也的好心情。</p>
<p>二宮少年與相葉少年的青春棒球校園劇開演了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在那件事發生以前，二宮和也是這麼以為的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>二宮和也加入棒球社後，每天的日子都過得很充實，二宮和也發揮了身為omega的特長，運用柔軟的手臂以及左撇子的特點，在投手陣裡佔有一片天地。</p>
<p>之前百般不願意踏出家門一步的二宮和也，現在彷彿轉性似的，練習練得比相葉雅紀還勤奮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天，相葉雅紀因為身體不舒服而沒有到校，二宮和也雖覺得有些寂寞，但也還是乖乖的去棒球社練習。</p>
<p>練習結束後，二宮和也想著要幫相葉雅紀帶筆記便先回了一趟教室，卻在路途中遇到了棒球社的前輩。</p>
<p>“二宮同學，最近很囂張嘛，別以為教練安排你當先發你就取得了大家的認可，再怎麼說，你也只是個omega，不會有什麼成就的。我早就看你不爽很久了。”<br/>
alpha不懷好意的逼近二宮和也，甚至進一步地散發出信息素，就是想看到眼前囂張的二宮和也求饒屈服的樣子。</p>
<p>“可惡...”<br/>
二宮和也雖然在出門前有打過抑制劑，但在alpha信息素的侵擾下，omega的身體也漸漸地迎合alpha散發出信息素，隱隱有發情的徵兆，二宮和也的腳漸漸的使不了力氣，全身因為渴望而顫抖。</p>
<p>難道身為omega就必須屈服於alpha嗎，二宮和也憤憤的想到，唯一慶幸的是幸好小雅今天沒有來學校，不想讓純潔的他看到身為omega的我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“住手！”<br/>
在二宮和也邊顫抖邊喘著氣，即將要被情欲給淹沒前，二宮和也聽到了疑似相葉雅紀的吶喊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不、不對，就是相葉雅紀！</p>
<p>“為什麼...你會在這裡...？”<br/>
相葉雅紀身上的清香，彷彿在這混濁到要窒息的空氣中得到了注入了一陣新鮮氧氣，二宮和也在意識快要渙散前勉強維持住理性，讓自己不要癱軟的跪倒在地上。</p>
<p>“別擔心，小和，我會保護你的，我們約好了、我會將欺負nino的人打跑的”<br/>
相葉雅紀轉頭用堅定的眼神看著二宮和也，但不穩的氣息以及顫抖的雙腿暴露了他的不安。</p>
<p>二宮和也注意到了相葉雅紀的不安，用眼神示意相葉雅紀快走，比起自己，二宮和也更不能接受讓相葉雅紀遭受到這些待遇。</p>
<p>“哈哈哈你在說什麼啊，看看你，顫抖的像是剛出生的小鹿，既然你要保護你身後那囂張的小子，我就成全你！”</p>
<p>“你...你要做什麼！”<br/>
相葉雅紀邊悄悄地後退邊裝兇狠的喊著。</p>
<p>一陣天旋地轉，alpha粗魯地將相葉雅紀推倒在牆壁上，一手固定住相葉雅紀不斷掙扎的雙手，另一手粗暴地將相葉雅紀的褲子扯下。</p>
<p>“哇啊...撿到寶了，這小子似乎也是個omega。”<br/>
相葉雅紀的臀部暴露在空氣中，蜜穴受到冰冷空氣的刺激一縮一縮的，流出了涓涓淫水，alpha頓時興奮了起來。</p>
<p>alpha將相葉雅紀衣物全數褪下，粗糙不堪的手用極其下流之手法搓揉相葉雅紀纖白的胴體。受到如此視覺上的刺激，alpha解開了自己的褲頭，將醜惡粗黑的猙獰在相葉雅紀白皙稚嫩的雙臀磨蹭了幾下，留下了濕漉漉的水痕。</p>
<p>“不...不要！”<br/>
二宮和也絕望的移動著因發情而癱軟的雙腿，拚命向前爬，希望阻止這殘酷的惡行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"你們在做什麼！”</p>
<p>“不妙，是大野會長和櫻井風紀”<br/>
雖然美食在眼前不能吃很可惜，但被猶如惡鬼的櫻井風紀抓到才是得不償失，alpha甚至連褲子都還沒提好就匆忙落跑。</p>
<p>相葉雅紀失去了支撐，因害怕而顫抖的四肢無法撐住身體，眼看就要向後倒去，風紀連忙上前將人抱住，並脫下外套，包裹住赤身裸體的相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>”同學，你沒事...”<br/>
"maくん!<br/>
你這個...你這個笨蛋！怎麼那麼亂來！萬一...若是有萬一的話該怎麼辦！”<br/>
二宮和也終於抵達相葉雅紀的身邊，一把抱住相葉雅紀一邊抽搐的哭著一邊用小尖嗓喝斥。</p>
<p>“你沒事真是太好了，kazu...”</p>
<p>即使剛剛差點被侵犯，相葉雅紀第一時間關心的卻是二宮和也，甚至用全身的力氣撐起一個微笑，就是為了要讓二宮和也放心。</p>
<p>看到沒事的二宮和也，相葉雅紀用感激的眼神看了一眼剛剛救了自己的風紀後就體力不支，昏倒了。</p>
<p>“maくん!”</p>
<p>“沒事的，這位同學應該是緊張過度後放鬆才昏倒的，倒是你，沒事吧，我帶你們去保健室吧”<br/>
被剛才的alpha稱作大野會長的黑乎乎的人向二宮和也伸出了手。</p>
<p>二宮和也看著面前的人，雖然和剛剛棒球社的前輩不一樣，但他還是起了防備之心，拒絕了眼前的人的好意。</p>
<p>“...我沒事，我可以自己帶相葉同學去保健室，感謝剛剛的相救"<br/>
二宮和也向兩人微微欠了個身當作鞠躬，不理會用擔心的眼神看著自己的大野會長，攙扶著相葉雅紀往保健室方向走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>幫自己與相葉雅紀打好抑制劑後，二宮和也身上的情潮雖然漸漸退去了，擔心與害怕的情緒卻席捲而來。</p>
<p>你到底在做什麼，二宮和也！只有相葉雅紀、只有他，他應該得到這世界上最好的待遇，而不是像剛才，我只能眼睜睜的看著他被陌生alpha侵犯！二宮和也再次斥責自己的無力，咒罵身為omega的自己，詛咒整個世界。</p>
<p>看著相葉雅紀睡得毫無防備，如同嬰兒般純真的臉龐，二宮和也下了決心，無論發生什麼事都要保護好相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>在保健室的病床上，二宮和也緩緩的將相葉雅紀納入懷中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.</p>
<p>二宮和也後來才知道，那天相葉雅紀就是因為要性別分化了所以才在家中休息，但為了保護自己，相葉雅紀在分化早期暴露了過多的alpha信息素，導致相葉雅紀成為了一個功能不健全的omega。</p>
<p>“對不起，maくん，都是因為我”<br/>
“不是kazu的錯！而且聞不到alpha信息素對於我們omega來說或許才是幸運的吧...。”<br/>
相葉雅紀用一副不關自己的事的語氣說道。</p>
<p>兩人對於那天發生的事有默契的不再提及，只是從那之後，相葉雅紀養成了一個習慣，每當他發情期到來的時候，聞不到alpha信息素的相葉雅紀便會轉為尋求二宮和也的懷抱，鑽進二宮和也的胸膛，讓自己沉浸在令人安心的森林當中。</p>
<p>二宮和也也不會拒絕相葉雅紀彷彿撒嬌般的動作，甚至到了兩人升上大學、讀了不同的學校也保持著這樣的習慣。</p>
<p>相葉雅紀依賴著二宮和也，二宮和也寵溺著相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>或許是親近的人連身體規律都會變得相像，每當相葉雅紀發情期到來的時候，二宮和也的發情期也會跟著到來。</p>
<p>兩個正在發情期的omega一絲不寡的相擁而睡，彷彿雙生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>